Our Memories: Our Stories
by eclst
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell and these are their stories.    One-shots collection for after, How Do I Say, 'I Love You' AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KKM is not mine, all those rumors, yeah...not true.

**Beta: **XEOHE

* * *

It's been sixty days and 1,440 hours since I last saw Wolfram von Bielefeld. Summer where did you go? After summer (which ended pretty early in my opinion!) was over I had to say farewell to my family, friends, and of course boyfriend before heading to Royal University.

The school worked around a different schedule: it started in the month of August. I know, weird… but nonetheless, painful. Wolfram and I tried our hardest to spend as much time witch each other as possible and I had even gotten Gwendal's consent. I think it was because his precious little brother and I weren't going to see each other so often.

We took strolls around the park, cuddled, kissed, watched movies, and believe it or not he had even made a portrait of me. Me! I knew that Wolf was an artist, but it wasn't until he asked me if he could paint my portrait that I knew he was really good. I remembered him asking for my permission on one of our strolls. He was extremely quiet that afternoon (I didn't like it) and I got nervous. _What's wrong? Does he want to break up with me? Did I do something….again?_ all these were the thoughts swimming around my head, but as we stopped by the lake, he turned to faced me:

'_Yuuri,' he signed. _

_My hands began to sweat. ' Yeah?' I questioned._

_His emeralds were staring into mine but as soon as I felt a spark between us he bashfully turned away, his cheeks turning rosy. I didn't move. I didn't even speak. I waited; waited for him to do something._

_He faced me once more, those emeralds looking determined, his blush now visible but still timid. 'Can I paint you?' he said._

"_Paint me?" I repeated and he nodded. "Wait… Wolf, why do you want to paint me?" I asked._

_He looked at me, as if I was the stupidest person around (maybe I was at that moment). 'No, paint. Draw Yuuri, s-k-e-t-c-h.'_

_I 'o'ed. I had misinterpreted what he had asked, but I soon followed it up with probably the most idiotic question of the afternoon! "You can draw people?"_

_My vixen glared as if I was going against his words. As if I doubted his talent. I placed my hands in front of me for protection. "N-now wait just a minute," I defended. "I'm not saying that you can't draw people," he raised an eyebrow in amusement as he crossed his arms, "it's just that it hadn't cross my mind."_

_Wolfram rolled his eyes in annoyance and mouthed, 'wimp'_

"_Not a wimp!" I retorted. _

_He 'hmmp'ed as he graced me with his back and I pouted. "Wolf…" I whined._

_He stuck his nose up, like the all mighty prince that I believed he was in another lifetime, and did not even turn to glance at my direction once. _

_Yup, I had pressed the wrong button. Again._

_I flopped my hands dejectedly as I sighed. I should've kept my mouth shut. I strolled towards him, closing the gap between us, and placed my hands around him. My chin now on his shoulder. "Wolf, talk to me," I pleaded. "You know how I dislike the silent treatment."_

_He opened one eye. I smiled. "C'mon, say something," I begged and he closed his eye again. I exhaled in disappointment but did not remove my chin from its place. I began to caress his shoulders, up and down. It became silent but it was not awkward. This behavior of his had become so familiar that even when he became upset with me, I knew it was okay for me to be there._

_I looked ahead to find the ducks paddling around the shimmering water; a fish splashed. The sun had begun to set and the wind had kicked in. I closed my eyes at the welcoming breeze, bringing with it a blend of lilacs and roses. I inhaled the sweet aroma. It smelled just like him. I placed my hands on his shoulders (for support) and pecked his neck. One time, then another. _

_No response._

_I began to suck gently, leaving a small red mark. He moaned and I nibbled a little harder, rougher. He stretched his neck just slightly, offering a better angle__d__. He gasped._

_I couldn't take it anymore. With all my strength I turned him around. His eyes opened in surprise, lust. Emeralds were looking at me. They were trying to read me. My hands were on his shoulders as I whispered, "God Wolf, you drive me crazy," and bent down to capture__d__ those red, plump, juicy lips that I had been yearning for._

_Wolfram encircled his arms around me, bringing me closer to him as we drowned in our passion, our lust; in a passionate kiss that evening._

…

_.._

_._

_The following day we headed back to the park (up a hill, under the cherry blossom tree) where I sat on a khaki color stool, patiently, as the one I loved began to sketch a portrait of me. I had to admit, it felt as if I was being tortured, but just to spend one more day with him was enough. Enough to make me sit there under the scorching sun. I had glanced at his directions a few times, he looked so damned hot! I did make a mental note that day: Make him wear sexy artist clothes more frequently._

Gosh! How I miss summer.

And now here I am in class, sign language 101, awaiting my professor to make his or her grand entrance. To teach me what I need to learn for I, Yuuri Shibuya, am a university student, majoring in sign language.

My first semester in university had introduced me to very different people (since the majority are here for deaf studies). Some are deaf and mute, some are just one or another, and some are like me. Me, someone who has fallen in love with the language and or with a person who can't speak.

Yeah, I know that now Wolfram and I can't spend as much time together as before, but I do know that now that we are in two different, yet similar environments, our relationship will become stronger.

We are both entering a new stage in our life—relationship—and I know that this will make us appreciate and love each other even more.

The one thing I'm truly looking forward to is…

...Wolfram's eighteenth birthday. That's the day when our relationship will be tested. That's when he and I might share an apartment or dorm together (he will come to this school, I believe). That's when he and I will start living our lives together without his brothers and my family meddling. That's when he and I will start our struggles and our adventure as a couple.

So until then, please treat me nicely Royal University!

~*OWARI*~

* * *

AnN: Hello! Hello! I brought a peace offering and I hope you all enjoyed it! ;)

Sorry I couldn't upload anything related to 'ILY' earlier but the truth is I just was blank lol...reason as to why I now have a constant poll in my profile, so vote, vote, vote! and guide me lol.

So I'm thinking of putting one-shots in this file about Yuuri and Wolf's life after How Do I Say, 'I Love You' because 1) I don't have to worry about updating frequently and 2) there will be time skips

...more like an anthology of short stories ^_^. So do you all think that would be a good idea?

Till next time~


	2. About Fall and a Festival

Disclaimer: Not mine, was never mine, will never be mine :|

**Beta**: XEOHE

_Italics: _flashbacks

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't written down anything lately. School has kept me busy recently, but at the same time it has been an interesting experience nonetheless. Who would have thought that there was so much going on in a sign language course. For example, every class that I've had so far (related to sign language) has been in, well, sign language. I should have expected this, but because I was just beginning and needing all the help I could get, I had expected my professors to not always sign.

Of course when I discussed this over lunch with Murata—

"_Of course your professor is going to talk to you in sign language. It's sign language. You have to get used to the system," he said as we were in the food court. We were browsing through the already made sandwiches. Murata had aimed for a tuna sandwich, an apple, and a cold green tea to place__d__ on his tray. _

_At his answer, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Ah," was the only thing that came out of my mouth as I too got a hold of the same lunch meal._

_Murata chuckled as we headed to the cashier. "You thought your professors were going to give a 'normal' lecture. Didn't you?"_

_I shrugged nonchalantly._

_We headed for an empty table by the window. The sun was heading down and the lights surrounding the courtyard had begun to light up. Okay. So lunch came during evening. Believe me when I said that school has been hectic! _

_We had begun to unwrap our sandwiches when a ping came from my phone (I had placed the phone on the table). I brought my sandwich down to the tray and flipped the phone open. A text from Wolfram._

"_So did he text how much he has missed you?" Murata said as he took a bite from his meal._

_I closed the phone, placing it back where it had been before, then picked up my sandwich. "Of course not," I replied as I took a bite out of it._

_Murata raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _

_I exhaled, placing the half-eaten sandwich back on the tray. "I know it sounds weird," I began, crossing my arms, "but he doesn't have to tell me everyday how much he misses me, which he doesn't. But if you must know, Mr. Nosey, he just texted me the date for when the fall festival will take place."_

— Murata didn't respond after that. I don't know if it was because he still didn't believe me or because he had concentrated on his meal instead. I'm not quite sure…

Anyways, the day of the festival came two weeks later (it had taken place in the institute) and of course students from the university were looking forward to it. Some because that's where they had come from and others because they wanted to visit the institute they had heard so much of.

Did I ever mention just how much I love fall? It's not humid. The sun doesn't hit as much, but what I love the most is the aroma: crisp brown leaves with a hint of cinnamon, orange peels, and spice, it is just ever so lovely and it always remind me of Wolfie. Oh, not to mention the texture the brown leaves have. I find it very intriguing. Oh yes, I'm sorry...I got distracted for a while there...back to the festival—

_The festival had taken place on a Saturday. It was, after all, a free-day for most of the pupils in the university and in the institute. Murata, Sara, Flynn, and myself had decided to carpool that day._

_As the institute came into view, Murata said, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah," I said as I began to reminisce. _

_The institute will always have a special place in my heart. It was after all, where I met my fiery blond. Where I fell in love. Where I became fascinated by sign language. It was where I had quite a few firsts._

"—_uri," I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly._

"_Huh." I was brought back to reality._

"_I said since you've been here before, if you don't mind... would you give me a tour?" Sara asked._

_I turned slightly to the back as I said, "Uh, sure?" I heard Murata 'tch' making me glance at him, mouthing a 'what?'._

_Once we had found a parking spot Flynn and Sara left to the welcome booth, leaving Murata and myself behind._

"_Are you that naive?" Murata said._

_I truly had no idea what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"_

_He clasped his hands together as he began to mock Sara. "Oh Yuuri. would you mind giving me a tour of the institute?"_

_I chuckled. "You know, that is so not like you."_

_He shrugged. "Yuuri, seriously," he started, his expression now serious, "be more careful around Sara."_

"_What? Why? Sara is my friend and besides, I don't find him attractive. Plus," I looked around, making sure no one was nearby, and leaned towards him as I whispered, "he looks like a girl."_

_Murata laughed. "That's a good one. I wouldn't have expected that from you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, isn't your boyfriend 'girlie'?" Murata emphasized._

_I was baffled. "What! No! Wolfram is not girlie! Sure, he does like to take care of himself, and be presentable, and loves to smell ever so lovely, and has a keen eye for fashion, and is very attractive and—"_

_Murata cleared his throat._

_I laughed nervously. "Sorry—point is that even if he likes to do all that, he is not a girl. Wolfram is Wolfram. And Wolfram is a boy. Besides, if I wanted someone 'girlie' I would've dated a girl."_

_Murata came and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Shibuya, you amazed me," he said as we too began to stroll down to the welcoming booth._

…

_.._

_._

"_Yuuri!" Conrad waved as he saw me approaching._

_I grinned. "Conrad!"_

"_It's been so long." He began to look around, searching. _

"_Murata said he had some business to attend to and left," I said, knowing well enough that's who Conrad was looking for._

"_Ah, I see." Conrad jotted down both of our names. _

"_Yuuri!" Someone called my name._

_Conrad and I turned to see who it was and Sara came running towards us, smiling._

"_I was wondering when you were going to get here," he said as he linked his arm with mine. _

_Conrad raised an eyebrow in curiosity, making me feel somewhat conscious. _

"_Ummm," I began, wiggling my arm off. "I'm sorry. Sara this is Conrad. Conrad. Sara." I said, trying to change the atmosphere._

"_Pleasure to meet you," Conrad said._

"_The pleasure is all mine," Sara replied. Then he turned to face me. "Yuuri?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you like him," he pointed towards Conrad. My eyes widened._

"_Eh? No! Of course not."_

"_Then why did you remove your arm from mine?"_

_Conrad was quiet through the entire ordeal and I turned to him, pleading with my eyes._

_He smiled in understanding. "Yuuri." Sara and I turned towards him. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wolfram is in his room."_

_My smile widened and my eyes brightened up. He, Wolfram's second-oldest-brother was telling me to go to Wolfram's room! _

_Sara is a great guy. He is, but seriously; I have a feeling that if he likes me—and believe me, if that would be the case (which it's not!)—then I would have to say no. Let's be frank, I don't like other guys or girls for that matter. The only one I'm interested in is Wolfram._

_I was about to head towards the dorms but I turned towards Sara. "I'm sorry Sara but I have to go. I promise to give you a tour later and if you truly want to see the institute then sign up for a tour. I believe Conrad can arrange something. Anyways, I got to go. So later!" I sprinted out of there, leaving a confused Sara and a chuckling Conrad behind._

…

_.._

_. _

_I quietly headed upstairs to the second floor of the building and saw how nothing had really changed. The pictures, the fireplace downstairs, the sofas, everything was still the same. As I finally reached the top I looked both ways—silence. Everyone had to be out already._

_I made a right and my pace quickened. I was close—close to his room. My heart began to thump faster and my hands began to sweat. I was anxious. Once in front of Wolfram's room, I jiggled the door knob quietly… to no avail. So I did the next best thing. I knocked._

_Once. Twice. I was about to knock for the third time when the door swung open, showing a very pissed-off Wolfram, in his art clothes. Is very sexy art clothing._

_I gulped as I nervously said, "Hey." _

_Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise. 'Yuuri', he mouthed._

_I placed my hand on the back of my neck, rubbing it back and forth as I said, "Can I coming in?"_

_He nodded and opened the door._

_Once inside, I noticed his canvas by the window. Yup, he was definitely working on something. I was about to turn, when I felt him pressing behind me, his arms now around me._

"_Wolf," I whispered and he tightened his hold on me. My eyes softened. He didn't want to let go and I don't blame him. I wouldn't either…_

_I brought my hand to his and began to caress them. "I missed you," I whispered and he nodded. "I truly did," I said as I turned around. We locked eyes and those emeralds were searching for something….but what?_

_I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'm not lying to you."_

_Wolfram smiled. 'I know,' he signed and lifted his feet lightly to kiss me. Since when was he shorter than me?_

_I closed my eyes as our lips connected, circling my arms around him, bringing him closer to me. He purred in delight as he placed his arms around my neck and we continued to kiss. It wasn't a forced kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss. _

_It was tender and sweet._

_His taste. His smell. Just how much longer was I to be without him?_

_As we parted, looking into those emeralds, I knew—I knew just how much I had missed him. "God! How I missed you," I said as I placed my face on the crook of his neck. His hand was now caressing my hair._

_I lifted myself from him and smiled. 'I love you,' I signed and he smiled back. _

'_I love you too,' he said and I grinned as I leaned down to peck his lips._

_We were about to start another round when my phone pinged. I reached for it and flipped it open. I laughed and Wolfram raised his eyebrow._

'_What?' he said._

"_Murata wants to know where I am." I showed him the phone. _

_He rolled his eyes. 'Not obvious?'_

"_I guess not," I chuckled. _

_Wolfram yanked the phone from my hand and began to type. I glanced at him nervously. "What are you doing?"_

_He showed me the phone. "Stop bothering the wimp! he's busy," I read out loud. _

"_Hey! I'm no wimp," I retorted and he shrugged as he sent it._

_I pouted. "I'm no wimp…" I murmured again._

_He was about to say something when the phone pinged again. I paid no attention to it since I figured it was from Murata, but Wolfram just looked at the phone and stared at it._

"_Wolf?"_

_He lifted his gaze towards me as he said, "Who S-a-r-a?"_

"_Huh? Oh," I said. "He's a friend." I shrugged and took the phone from him. "Anyways, what are you working on?" I asked, trying to change the subject, knowing very well that if I didn't he might think very negative thoughts._

'_Project.'_

"_What kind of project?"_

_Wolfram took a hold of my hand and we walked towards his canvas. "Wow," I said and he smirked._

'_Good, right?'_

"_Yeah," I said in awe. In front of me was what looked like a summer scenery by the pond. The colors; everything looked so real, it was amazing! _

"_Hey," I said as I squinted my eyes onto the top of the mountain. "What's that?" I pointed._

_My boyfriend smiled. 'Couple,' he said._

_I smirked. "Is that couple, by any chance, us?"_

_He shrugged. 'Maybe.'_

_I looked out the window and noticed that the sun had begun to set. Did we spend the entire day inside? I chuckled. So much for enjoying the festival._

— But to tell the truth, in the end the festival didn't matter to me as much as spending time with the only person that mattered in my life—Wolfram.

* * *

A/N: Hello there dearies :). I'm sorry it took me this long to update ;_;. I've been writing this one-shot every Sunday for the past month, so it took a very long time x_x. But I do hope it was to your liking .-. Oh yeah! Please review :) I want to know if you guys want me to follow this style: Yuuri writing everything journal style (ha ha makes no sense xD) or do you want it like usual ;).

This is the first time I will take request for my next one-shot whether is for the AU Yuuram pairing (which will hopefully get M by next year sometime ;) ) or a regular Yuuram one-shot that takes place in the KKM universe or...a MuraWolf or even Shoriwolf is possible :coughs discreetly: Reason I'm doing this is because I need fresh new ideas and what better way then seeing what it is you would like ^_~. But I don't promise updating quite fast. You see...

...I've been busy with my masters x_x. For those who don't know I'm in a creative writing program :D and I'm learning script writing for tv, movies, animation, comics, and games :dances: but it's hectic! Dx. If you want to consider something similar after high school, or as a masters then feel free to visit my blog ^^ since I'm writing about my experience in it...In other words :coughs: follow me :D...It's my homepage xD

Review! Review! Review! my lovelies :) and make my happy ^_^.

ONE MORE THING! XD

I want to thank everyone that has added this and my other stories to their favorites, have added me to their fav author list o.o-flatter much!

And if you have reviewed anonymously I want to say thank you :3. Thanks to everyone who follows and adds my stories to any sort of alert or favorite thingie ^^;;

You have no idea how much this means to me :')


End file.
